Talk:News and Announcements/@comment-5395153-20130605161615
WBC1 and WBC2 Terrain in WBC3 I've managed to get WBC1 and WBC2 terrain working in WBC3. Each tileset contains all respective tiles from WBC1/WBC2 for use in WBC3. * WBC1 Tileset (64mb) * WBC2 Tileset (57mb) Requirements and Compatibility: A WBC3 version that can support a large amount of new tiles. I don't think there are any that can have both the new tilesets installed at any one time, though you can still make maps with the new terrain tiles, it just requires a little bit of file juggling. The following versions are compatible with a new tileset: *1.03.25 Unofficial Patch (will be uploaded soon) *1.03.5 Mod *Ahatch's 1.03b (if you require a download link I can put one up) *The Protectors mod, The Fifth Horsemen mod and 1.03.24 Unofficial Patch may or may not be compatible (try it out and let me know if you can). Installation: 1. Put the .XCR and the .EN files in Warlords Battlecry III\Assets\Terrain Making Maps with the New Tilesets: Depending upon your version of WBC3, file juggling may or may not be necessary. There are two known problems with installing new tilesets which may or may not be a problem for some versions of the game. The first problem is that the new tilesets may breach the tile limit, which will blank all tiles loaded ingame (this problem is the reason why these tilesets are incompatible with the original version 1.03). This shouldn't be an issue unless you have both the new tilesets installed at once. The second problem is that the Editor has a limit as to how many tile groups can be expanded (to show the subgroups, so for example click on Grass and it will show all the subgroups like Basic, Features etc). This has no effect in battles, so don't worry about it. This simply prevents you from putting some tiles down as certain groups can't be expanded. If you're having the first issue (Tileset Limit Issue), try any of the following: * If you have both tilesets installed at once, remove one of them from the Terrain folder and switch them around whenever you want to play WBC1/WBC2 styled maps. * You can try Ahatch's 1.03b to make maps, though I do not think it can have both the new tilesets installed at any one time. * Use a different version. * Remove all tilesets except the WBC1/WBC2 tileset and Grass and swap the new tileset with the old tilesets whenever you want to play WBC1/WBC2/WBC3 styled maps. If you're having the second issue (Editor Issue): 1. Temporarily remove all .XCR and .EN terrain files from the Terrain folder except the WBC1 and/or WBC2 ones and Grass (because when you create a map, it automatically fills it with grass. If that tileset isn't there, it will crash instead). 2. Start WBC3, go into the Editor and make your map. 3. Put the tilesets back into the Terrain folder (which will allow you to play both WBC3 maps and any of your WBC1 maps) Notes: *I haven't tested every single tile out. If there are any problems with these tilesets, let me know as soon as possible so I can fix it. *Both WBC1 and WBC2 tilesets are compatible with Kharn's tilesets. *The original version of WBC3 (1.03) is NOT compatible with any of these new tilesets (you will get the Tileset Limit Issue). *I haven't tested these tiles on multiplayer but see no reason why they shouldn't work just so long as everyone in the multiplayer game has the tileset. *Want any more info (or I've left something important out :O)? Feel free to ask :). Screenshots (more to come soon):